


Just Another Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, OT3, Sleepfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just kind of snowballled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> _AtLA, Sokka/Suki/Toph, cuddles_

With all the time they'd spent together during and after the final battle, she's surprised it didn't happen sooner. Sokka had stolen her heart from the moment he asked her to train him, and Toph was a fun companion with a sweet core underneath that hard personality.

Most girls would get jealous of another girl liking their boyfriend, but she thought Toph's feelings for Sokka were cute. And Sokka obviously liked her as more than a little sister figure. So it just kind of snowballed from there.

People talked at first, whispers, confused or negative remarks on the situation. Mostly towards Sokka, whom some of her fellow warriors saw as a creep looking for a harem; even after Suki managed to reassure them and Sokka proved he was sincere, they still got the occasional uncomfortable glance.

Fortunately, gossip died quickly on Kyoshi Island. People were too busy living their lives or awaiting the Avatar's next visit, training their daughters for the day they might become warriors, or trying to catch a glimpse of the Unagi.

But even if they _did_ make a living with gossip, none of them cared. Suki knew who she was, Toph lived to defy convention and Sokka could sweet-talk his way out of almost anything.

A snore soon distracts her from her thoughts, and she can't help but smile at the annoying, familiar sound.

Just like every night since Toph moved in with them, they're cuddled together under the blankets of their one cozy bed. Okay, it's a little more tight than cozy, but it works and she doesn't mind the occasional kick or cold foot against her ankle now and then. She's in the middle this time, Sokka bear-hugging her from behind and Toph using her chest for a pillow.

Winter on Kyoshi Island can get pretty cold, after all.

Suki leans closer to Sokka, her hand splayed across Toph's back, and sighs happily. Sokka's out like a light and Toph is getting there, which means double the snoring. It's okay, though. She's used to their quirks just like they're used to hers. She'll never be able to tell a joke, Sokka still can't draw and Toph still only washes her hair once a week.

When you love each other, little things like that aren't such a big deal.

Her eyelids grow heavy as sleep begins to creep in; she hears Toph snoring and decides to join her and Sokka in dreamland.

Tomorrow's going to be another busy day.


End file.
